Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of circuit packaging, and, more particularly, to a land grid array socket with an integrated card edge connector.
A circuit card, such as a packaged integrated circuit, may connect to a printed circuit board (“PCB”) using a land grid array (“LGA”) socket. Socket contacts may pass through a socket to electrically connect conductive pads on a circuit card to electrical connectors on a printed circuit board. The circuit card can then communicate through a number of electrical paths or traces within the PCB. However, as signals are sent at higher and higher frequencies, the distance that a trace within a PCB can carry a signal becomes increasingly limited due to signal latency and attenuation.